crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice-class Heavy Battleship
The Justice-class Heavy Battleship are a class of Battleship in service with the UNSC Navy. Technology and Combat traits The Justice is an unfamiliar class not seen in human hands often since the 20th century when battleships roamed the terrestial seas. Lately battles have demanded heavier armored ships and equally powerful weapons. It utilizes a holographic system to evade being detected, several meters of Forerunner armor that absorbs damage and reuses the energy, conventional energy shields and contact shielding. Of twelve mini-macs, three are superposed to the fore and another three aft of the ship; the remaining six are along the hull. In addition to mini-macs are 20 deck guns for moderate anti-ship capability. Even though it is not the largest ship class in the galaxy Deployment History Seven ships were completed in 2576, first being the name ship, UNSC Justice. They were stationed over important planets that could use the firepower. UEG-UCR War The first completed ships were used to attack UCR Battlegroups during the UEG-UCR War. They were not recalled to defend Earth and continued fighting the UCR Navy over Eden until the surrender. Thirty-four of the Justice-class battleships also accompanied the UNSC 24th Fleet to Osea, protecting them from the little resistance they met. When the UCR's 11th Fleet arrived to block the UNSC retreat, the UCR fleet took many casualties from the fleet carriers glassing beam and firepower of the battleships. Even after the ceasefire they remained until The Citadel Charter was agreed upon and handed the planet back to the UCR. Magellean Cloud Expedition In 2579 a UEG colony was attacked by some extraterrestial lifeform. The attack was radiological and affected a large number of colonists, many who couldn't be saved in the given timeframe given the nature of the attack. A UNSC fleet with five Justice-class escorts for the Audacity and Titan were present along with the JMSDF who decided to tag along. (WIP) 2579 Miridem which had been taken over by the CGE had a relative sized Navy for a ass-backwards country. However very few of these ships were of any worth to the UNSC so most became target practice. Several dozen former TRM ships were lined up and then shot up by several Justice-class battleships and five carriers. Cineris One battleship the Aurigae was stationed on Cineris for approximately eight months. When Second Fall occurred the division was given a warning by CMF fleet control to flee. Picking up all the remaining crew on ground plus some civilians nearby, the division fled to a different Cineris colony. Left behind were a slipspace probe and several RVF-104's that captured the destruction from afar. In 2580 the newly commissioned UNSC () dropped off a dispatch of Marine units onto Cineris to protect the UEG diplomats there. She then proceeded to Exon-ELA contested space for some patrolling. Weapon Systems *Two 480cm Verthandi Heavy Cannons - The primary offensive weapon of the Justice class. *Twelve Mass Driver Turrets (3 guns/ea) - Secondary offensive weapon of the Justice. *Thirty Eight 80mm Point Defense Guns - A larger standard than the typical 50mm carried in prior ships. Provides defense against lightly armored ships, spacecraft and projectiles such as missiles. *20 Deck guns *Ninty Pulse Laser turrets *24 Plasma Torpedo launch tubes *400 (30) Arch Missiles *200 Rapier Missile Pods *Integrated Trident Defensive System *200 (50) High Maneuverability Micro missiles *Mixture of Shivas, Rudras and HAVOK nuclear missiles Ships Category:Ship Category:UNSC